Oculyste
Les Oculystes sont des drones flottants mystérieux ayant un corps bleu translucide. Ils apparaissent aléatoirement durant une mission sur Uranus ou sur Lua aux joueurs ayant un Rang de Maîtrise supérieur à 3. Dans le cas où le joueur n'est pas repéré par ces Oculystes, ils peuvent être observés en train de scanner différents objets. D'après les informations disponibles, il paraitrait que les Oculystes seraient des drones Sentient. Dans l'environnement de la Lua, deux Oculystes vont apparaître tôt dans la mission.Si les Oculystes sont scannés, attaqués ou sont capable de scanner un joueur, ils vont partir et invoquer des combattants Sentient(Conculystes ou Battalystes)pour engager le combat. Scanner un Oculyste pour la première fois enclenche la quête Natah. Comportement *Les Oculystes n’apparaissent que si au moins un membre de l'escouade a un rang de maîtrise de 3 ou plus. On peut détecter leur présence par un son bien distinct. Leur unique intérêt semble être de scanner des objets, tels des containers ou des corps morts. **Après avoir terminé un certain de nombre de scans, il est possible qu'ils perdent tout intérêt et disparaissent. ***C'est potentiellement un bug, mais, si le joueur est invisible, par exemple en utilisant Loki, et que les Oculystes ne sont pas alertés de sa présence, il est possible que chaque Oculyste présent sur le site de la mission y reste jusqu'à l'extraction finale du joueur. *Cette unité est insensible aux dégats et ne peut donc pas être tuée. En revanche, il peut être scanné, ce qui déclenchera sa manœuvre de scan du joueur. Une fois cette manoeuvre terminée, il quittera la zone. **En revanche, si l'Oculyste est scanné pendant une invisibilité, d'une part cela comptera pour deux scans, comme pour les scan habituels, mais d'autre part, il ne sera pas alerté par la présence du joueur et ne quittera donc pas la zone. **De plus, un Oculyste peut être attaqué lorsque le joueur est invisible. Si le joueur est sur Uranus, il ne réagira même pas aux attaques. *Si plusieurs Oculystes apparaissent, il peuvent arriver de façon assez rapide, avec 5-10 minutes entre chaque apparition. *L'apparition des Oculystes peut faire déclencher les alarmes par les Grineers. *Les Oculystes peuvent apparaitre pendant une mission de syndicat si les critères d'apparitions sont conforme. *Dans le cas où les Oculystes n'ont pas perçu la présence du joueur, il est possible de terminer les objectifs de la mission, et de retourner là où ils ont apparu, pour se rendre compte qu'ils n'auront pas bougé d'un iota. (Ceci est potentiellement un bug, mais c'est confirmé). Notes *A flicker of the screen, similar to Stalker and Death Squad announcements, will appear for all players in a blue light, indicating that at least one Oculyst is present. **If the player is on Uranus, there will be no message or warning afterwards, only the flickering and a distinct sound. If the player is on the Orokin Moon, the Lotus will warn all players to stay out of sight. **The tile where the Oculyst spawns can be identified by the presence of visible dead enemy bodies lying about. ***These enemies are in fixed position, meaning they cannot be ragdolled nor cut into gore. **Oculyst spawn does not prevent a Stalker spawn. *Il a été précisé par DESteve que les Oculystes deviennent 'plus intéressés' par les joueurs qui complètent plus de Missions dans les Laboratoire Sous-Marin GrineerSource. *Oculysts can spawn as early as setting foot in the mission after the intro cinematic finishes. *As soon as a scan is performed on a Drone, that Drone will pause for about one second before fleeing. *It is possible for an Oculyst to spawn even after the Natah quest is completed. *Enemy Grineer and Corpus will attack the Oculyst and will generally treat it as an enemy. They will, however, still deal no damage and will likely switch aggro if the player is close enough. * While they can spawn anywhere, it would seem that they rarely, if ever, do spawn anywhere other than Uranus. In fact, they are almost guarunteed to spawn in any Uranus Node. ** They also seem to spawn almost guaranteedly on the Moon tileset (Confirmation Needed) Média Oculyst.jpg|L'Oculyste dans le Codex. Sources Catégorie:Sentient Catégorie:Update 17 Catégorie:Updateme